Dare You To Move
by Teenlaunch
Summary: Hermione has experienced a lifechanging event. Tension rises between Hermione and Harry. Hermione is faced with a new truth and a young man steps into her life to show her just what it is like to find enough courage to fight for what you believe in! AU
1. Chapter 1

Dare You to Move: Chapter One

By: Teenlaunch

a/n: This story was written before the sixth book came out. So, Dumbledore is alive and kicking. He doesn't play a big role, but it's big enough. Anyway, this is a story that has a certain value to me and if you get confused, I understand. Just ask people. I would appreciate any reviews, yes, even flames. Please check out my other stories too. Thanks. Here's the first installment.

"Why can't you understand?" Hermione Granger yelled at the young man across from her. She shivered slightly from the intense cold in the dungeons.

"Understand what? What do I not understand?" Harry Potter yelled back. He waved his arms about in frustration, swirling the cold air around. "I don't understand what I'm not supposed to understand!"

Tears rolled down Hermione's face. "Never mind, Harry. I don't know why I told you! You don't care!" She turned and ran from him until she reached Gryffindor Tower. Ron Weasley yelled after her to stop, but she refused and simply rushed past him. She collapsed on her bed and sobbed into her pillows. After her tears had dried, Hermione walked over to her mirror. She stared hard at her reflection and studied her face sullenly. When had she gotten so serious? Why did she feel this way now, even after all this time? Maybe it was because she had held it in for two months.

The door opened and Parvati and Lavender entered. "What's wrong?" Lavender asked.

"I bet I know what would make you feel better," Parvati said.

"If it's a make-over, no." The girls pouted. Hermione looked back into the mirror. "Well, then again…"

"Yay!" The girls screamed.

"I can't do this," Hermione whimpered.

"Yes, you can," Lavender whispered.

"Just do exactly like we told you," Parvati said as she pushed Hermione forward. Hermione walked into the Great Hall slowly. She was startled when a whistle came from one of the tables. Honestly, she thought she didn't look too much different. Hermione sat down at the end of the table. She noticed Harry sitting at the front, glaring at her. Ron was gazing at her too. She stared haughtily at them and turned her gaze away. Her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. He looked barely awake, the way he was slouching, but his eyes were wide and staring.

A light clanging sounded around the hall. Dumbledore stood and silence fell. "Students, teachers, ghosts, and ghouls, I have an announcement. I have been in contact with a student from Beaubaton. Madame Maxime is letting her transfer to Hogwarts. Please welcome, Rane Symone. She's a fifth year and she is in Ravenclaw. Please, make sure you all make her feel welcome."

Half the people in the Great Hall turned to look at the new girl. She stood up from her spot at the end of the table. Her hair was long, curly, and brown. Her eyes were a bright blue and her skin was slightly olive toned. Hermione stared hard at her goblet. She could feel Harry's eyes on her. Without warning, the juice exploded from her goblet. The silverware on the table lifted into the air. Her napkin flew across the room. Everyone looked at her, even Rane. Hermione stood and walked calmly from the hall.

She broke into a run when she was outside the doors. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she had to get away. Hermione repeated it to herself. She had to get away. Hermione stopped suddenly. She quickly cleaned herself of her juice before looking around.

She'd never been down this hallway. Where was she? How did she get here? She was panicking. Nothing looked familiar. She jumped when a soft female voice called to her.

"Come here, my child. Do not be afraid. I wish you no harm. That's it. Come closer and talk." Hermione walked toward the voice. A portrait hung on the wall at the end of the corridor. It was of a woman. She had flowing raven hair. A majestic raven sat by her side.

She smiled at Hermione. "Who…who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw. And who, might you be, young mistress?" Rowena Ravenclaw watched Hermione closely. Hermione struggled to keep a straight face.

"I-I'm Hermione Granger. Why is your portrait not in Dumbledore's office, Ma'am?"

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, myself, and even Slytherin adorn this wall. We each take separate watches, you see. As of now, the other founders are beyond this portrait. We each have a separate chamber as well as a common one where we most often dwell. Now, we made this room so that a student in real need would be led to us. You are a student who found us in less than a half hour, which is the record, after you entered the maze."

"Maze? What maze?"

"You did not see it? You must be in great need. People in great need, even ones without, need more than a talking companion."

"I know," Hermione sighed.

"If you wish to enter you should state your name and house clearly."

"Alright, but I have classes. May I come back later?"

"Of course. The maze is of no consequence. Since you know we are here, you may walk through the walls. Go, but come back soon, Dear."

"Hermione, where've you been?" Ron whispered when Hermione sat beside him in Charms.

"Around," Hermione answered.

"I've been stuck beside Neville and Seamus this entire time! Do you have any idea what that's like?"

"Sorry, Ron. Where's Harry?"

"Over there," Ron muttered, pointing to the row beneath them. Harry was sitting with the new girl, Rane. Hermione felt her mouth fall open in shock. What was she even doing in this class? Of course, Harry probably volunteered to show her around. Hermione felt her anger flare.

A crumpled piece of parchment hit Ron in the head. Hermione spun around while Ron read its message. Ron spun, fury stamped on his face. Draco Malfoy smirked down at them. Draco stared at Hermione. He looked at his paper and scribbled something down. He threw it down to her, making sure it hit her on the head. She unfolded it warily.

**Feeling lonely?**

**-DM**

Hermione glared. She scribbled a response and threw it back. Draco's smirk grew wider as he read.

_**Buzz off, Malfoy.**_

_**-HG**_

He responded, his words seemingly sincere to anyone but Hermione.

**That's not very nice. I was only curious.**

**-DM**

She felt her face flush in anger and she scribbled down another response, not thinking Flitwick could catch her.

_**You don't know the meaning of the word nice. You probably just want blackmail material. Now leave me alone.**_

_**-HG**_

Draco's next scribble was almost illegible.

**No, I want to know what you were yelling at Potter for the other night. Is the Dream Team falling apart?**

Hermione's mouth fell open in shock.

_**No, we are not breaking up. I don't know how you found out about that, but it has nothing to do with you. I'm just having mood swings.**_

**Yeah, like I believe that. Then again, your mood swing this morning was pretty bad. You're a horrible liar, Granger.**

_**What do you care?**_

**I need "blackmail material".**

_**Go away then, you probably have a ton. Why do you need more?**_

**I don't.**

Hermione snarled and whipped around to face him. They sat still for over a minute, neither blinking, or breathing it seemed. There was a slight cough from the large stack of books on Flitwick's desk. Their heads snapped to it at once.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, I am happy to see that you both have decided to settle your differences in a slightly less violent way than usual, but I have a class to teach. Next time I catch you passing notes you will be put to work, understand?" Flitwick seemed to be smiling softly. His eyes held an odd twinkle that resembled Dumbledore's. They both mumbled "yes" and Hermione looked at her notes. It took her a minute to realize Ron was sniggering.

"What?" She snapped in a whisper.

"Nothing," he lied. Hermione turned back to her book. She could already tell it was going to be a long day.

By the end of the day, Draco wasn't the only one who had questioned Hermione. Ron asked out of genuine worry, but Harry wouldn't let the matter rest when she simply blew it off as 'that time of the month'. Rane was no longer with him when he tracked down Hermione and cornered her in the dungeons. Hermione tried to walk around him, but he blocked her way.

"What is it with you?" Harry yelled. "You haven't talked to me all day, unless I forced you to!"

"You know why I haven't been talking to you. Just go away. If you can't figure it out then, just go!" Hermione turned and walked a couple feet before Harry grabbed her wrist. He wrenched her around.

"What's going on, Hermione? Ever since you found out about her you've ignored me and treated me like dirt! "

"You know something, Harry? That's all I am anymore! I'm dirt! I can't see myself as Hermione Granger anymore because of her. She's robbed me of everything! She has my hair, my good grades, even my best friend! Why do I feel like I have nothing anymore? I can't talk to you without seeing my loathing of her. I just need to be left alone."

"Why do you loathe her? You didn't before."

"Then she was innocent. Now, she's taking my place. I don't belong here anymore now that she's here."

"That's a lie and you know it. You're ashamed of her and you know it. I want to hear you tell me the truth." Hermione refused to answer. Harry slammed her against the wall. Hermione let out a gasp of pain. She looked at Harry with hurtful eyes. He let her go when she started crying. Hermione turned and ran from him again. She soon found herself before Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Why, Dear, what ever is the matter?" She asked.

Hermione glared at her but softened her expression. "I'm just mad at one of my best friends and someone in your house and my family and…I just…never mind."

"No, please, come in." Rowena suddenly stepped out of her portrait.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a spell. All the Heads may walk from their paintings. We are as real as you." Hermione watched in wonder as the former co-founder opened the portrait. She waved Hermione into the room. Hermione gasped.

The room was large. At least ten doors led off from the one room. Rowena pointed to the two on the far right and far left. "Those are our personal dwellings. This is our common room, as you can see." Four portrait frames hung beside their doors. Hermione sat down on the couch and a man suddenly burst from one of the doors.

"Rowena! I am having a crisis!" The man was tall and had brown hair. He didn't take notice of Hermione.

"What is the problem, Godric? I don't see a crisis."

"One of my house's prize students is being hurt. She just ran away from her best friend. He almost broke her arm!"

"What?" Rowena whirled. "Is this true?" Hermione looked fearfully at her, knowing she had been caught. Gryffindor was caught by surprise. "I assume he's talking about you, correct?"

"I…yes." Hermione averted her eyes.

Gryffindor placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "Are you alright? Do you want to talk?"

"Well, I guess so." And talk she did. She did not only talk then but many more times. She returned to talk with them many times but she never shared her real problem. She met Slytherin, who was not as horrible as she thought, and Hufflepuff who was a tad forgetful and clumsy. Hermione started spending all her free time with the Founders and more than one person noticed.

Hermione stifled a small yawn as she listened to McGonagall. She looked to her left and then right. Harry was no where to be seen. The door suddenly opened. Harry strutted inside. McGonagall pursed her lips but soon kept going. Harry sat down in the only seat left, beside Draco Malfoy. They scowled at each other and went back to work.

After about an hour, Hermione grew bored. Ron was sitting beside her, doodling. There was a loud rustling and a loud bang. Everyone turned to the source of the noise. Harry and Draco were on the floor. Draco was pinned face-down by Harry's knees and his hands were held behind his back by one of Harry's hands. Harry's other hand was pressed firmly against the back of Draco's neck and he was pushing down with such force it was a wonder he hadn't broken his opponent's neck yet.

McGonagall strode over to them. "Mr. Potter!" Harry looked up. Draco rolled over and knocked him off his back. "Mr. Malfoy! Both of you, outside, now!" They both stalked out, neither taking their eyes off the other.

"I wonder what that was all about." Ron asked. Hermione shrugged and decided she really didn't want to know. It was absolutely none of her business.

Ron raced up to Hermione just as she was leaving the common room to go to lunch. "Hey, Hermione."

"Hi, Ron. What's up? You look like you have something on your mind." Hermione thought it slightly odd to see Ron looking so down when he was walking to lunch.

Ron sighed. "It's about Harry. He's got detention over that brawl with Malfoy."

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Hermione lied.

"Yeah, it's awful, innit? Now we can't practice Quidditch! Oh yeah, and I found out what started it all. Turns out, Harry was mumbling under his breath about Rane and you and how he couldn't understand you when Malfoy started making comments. Harry said he took the insults too far and he just tackled him, but what he doesn't understand is why Malfoy seemed really fired up at some of his comments when they were all about you or Rane."

"It is strange, isn't it? I don't really care. I suggest you drop it." They had reached the Great Hall. As they sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron glanced around, obviously looking for Harry.

"Where is he?" Ron muttered. "Oh, wait! I see him! Over there!" Ron pointed toward the Ravenclaw where an untidy head of black hair sat beside a mass of wavy brown hair. Rane threw back her head, laughing at a joke from Harry, who was laughing as well. Hermione scowled at them.

She refused to talk to Harry for the rest of the day. He again became aggravated at being annoyed. Once again, he trapped Hermione in the dungeons after Potions.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

"I want to know where you've been disappearing to."

"Why do you care? Go away, Harry!" Hermione turned. Harry caught her round her waist and flung her against the wall. Stars danced in front of her eyes.

"You will tell me what your problem is! You won't talk or even look at Rane! You told me you didn't have a problem with her!"

"I don't!"

Harry grabbed her wrists and pinned them against the stone above her. "Then why don't you talk to her? Is it so hard to say hello? It wasn't for me."

"Of course it wasn't for you! You're famous, aren't you?" Hermione snapped. She gasped as she saw Harry raise his hand and felt it crash down against her cheek.

"You think I want to be like this? I have no choice! You have no idea what it's like to be me!"

"But you do have a choice of whether or not to avoid your best friend, is that it? You're just too good for me, huh? Is that it? Famous Harry Potter isn't all he's cracked up to be, is he?" Harry raised his hand again. Hermione closed her eyes and braced for impact, but it never came. Hermione's hands were released so suddenly that she slumped to the floor, and started massaging her hands to get the feeling back.

Hermione looked up when a shadow fell across her arms. Harry's back was to her. He was watching someone across from him. The other student muttered what Hermione guessed was an insult in a low voice. Harry replied curtly. The other figure laughed. They spoke loud enough for Hermione to hear.

"You're pathetic, and to think some envy you."

Harry was shaking. Hermione stood slowly, contemplating on making a run for it. Harry wheeled around. Hermione didn't have time to react. Harry raised his hand again in his fury and slapped her to vent his anger. She crumpled to the flagstone floor from the force of the blow. "That's for everything you've said about her! You're just lucky he came along looking for a fight!"

"You jerk!" Hermione yelled through her tears. The other student lunged at Harry, but Harry streaked away up the corridor. The other student chased him halfway and then gave up. He stopped and came back to Hermione slowly. She sat up and, after a quick upward glance, gasped. "You!"

"Who were you expecting, Prince Charming?" Draco smirked. "You look awful, Granger." A small frown worked its way onto his face.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!"

"What? No thank you? No smile for your prince?" Draco smirked at the glare on Hermione's face.

"You really are demented. Do you know that? We both know you only came to investigate the noise and then decided to pay Harry back for getting you all those detentions." Hermione turned and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco called after her with a hint of malice in his voice.

"To my room, is that alright, sir?" Hermione asked tartly.

"No, as a matter of fact, it is not. You can't go back looking like that, Granger. Think of all the rumors that will be going around. Even I don't want that. I can't have a filthy little Mudblood steal my spotlight, can I?" Draco sneered at her back. "So, I think we both know where you need to go."

"I don't think so."

"You have a gigantic bruise on your face, Granger. Where else can you go?"

"I don't know," Hermione mumbled.

"I'll make you go to the hospital wing, Granger. Otherwise, I might be blamed for this little fiasco by your precious Potter."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Hermione asked ruefully.

"No, we wouldn't, seeing as I actually didn't do much of anything."

"Fin, I'll go. Just…don't tell anyone about Harry!" Hermione started walking again.

"Believe me, Mudblood, I won't." His hollow laughter sounded down the hallway and seemed to follow Hermione even as she broke into a run. When she was certain no one had followed her, she turned toward Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione collapsed on her bed a few minutes later and pulled out a small mirror. She held it in the moonlight and gazed at her reflection. She winced when she saw the damage done to her face. Draco had been right in telling her that she looked awful. If she hadn't known better, she would think this kind of him to not state the obvious. Wreck, or disaster, was a better word for her condition. Hermione sighed and fell asleep, knowing she would have to use makeup or concealment charms the next morning.

Keep reminding them of these things. Warn them before God against quarreling about words; it is of no value, and only ruins those who listen.

-2 Timothy 2:14

Well, that's it for the first chapter, folks. It's quite a bit longer than I had thought it would be, but I got carried away typing it. I haven't read this part in so long, I just got caught up in reading it and typed it at the same time. Oh well, I'm expecting lots of reviews. See you all later. Buh-bye!

Teenlaunch


	2. Chapter 2

Dare You To Move: Chapter Two

By: Teenlaunch

perfectlyfakereality- I know it is very confusing at first. The thing is mainly that Harry is being a guy and being very insensitive, mainly. The silverware and everything else happened because she lost control of her emotions. I hope that helps. Read the other questions and responses for more hints.

redglitternailpolish- I tried with the Bible verse, honest. I'll try harder next time.

khk- I tried not to make it too ooc, I think I did a pretty good job on Draco and Hermione, better than Harry anyway, but I thought it would match the story better.

reallynotfaith- I feel your pain!

Lux- I think that's a little pitiful the way many people change Draco too quickly. I am trying to think of a way to make the change more…drawn out. Sorry if I can't. Thanks anyway. Keep in touch.

mrsbillehboyd- I know that she is a bit confusing and seems like an extra wheel, but the fact is that it all really has to do with her. Her part won't fully be explained until later. If you can guess what's wrong and why Hermione doesn't like her, maybe I'll do a favor for you…maybe.

Janangel- Thanks for that. I really like those kind of stories too. It's really funny if you think about it.

NitenGale- No, I do not have anything against Harry. I thought it would make a good twist, and I think she's really closer to Harry than Ron, so…yeah. And yes, you better keep reading.

Dementer, Goddess of Protection- Well, as I've told others, she is very important. Actually, she's the main problem. Just keep reading.

cammy77- Thanks, and that's the one main feature of my stories. So, I guess you got that wish. Keep reading.

a/n: Thanks for the reviews! I am happy to hear you like my new story. Others will be coming out soon. Before I forget, the title to this fanfic came from Switchfoot, whose song fit this story perfectly. I'll be putting the chorus at the beginning of every chapter if I can remember. Well, second installment!

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before

"Hey, Hermione, come on! I can't wait any longer!" Ron yelled up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. It was Halloween and Hogwarts was having a special party and trick-or-treat route for the children of Hogsmead. Ron, who was suffering from malnutrition, was impatiently tapping his foot on the bottom stair. "It's a masquerade party! How long do you need?"

"I'm coming! You're not going to starve!" Hermione walked down the stairs slowly so she didn't trip. Ron's mouth gaped. "What?" Hermione asked self-consciously.

"I thought you were going as a nymph."

"I changed my mind. Women are allowed to do that. I'm an elemental fairy. Can you guess which one?"

"Um…fire?"

"Brilliant Sherlock. If you hadn't gotten that I would have sent you straight to the hospital wing." Ron gazed at her mask which covered the right side of her face where her bruise was still prominent. Her dress looked like real flames when she walked.

"Well, if you wanted to know, I'm that one Spanish guy."

"That's a clever name. Come up with it all by yourself?" Hermione giggled at the indignant look on his face. "I know, you're Zorro."

"Yeah, that's the guy. What do they call him? The Fox, isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you know that."

"Hey, are you insulting me?"

"No!" Hermione answered sarcastically as she climbed out of the portrait hole, followed closely by Ron.

Her sarcasm was lost on him for he simply replied, "Good!"

The Great Hall was full when Ron and Hermione reached it. Both received odd glances and whispers because their third part was missing. Hermione and Ron ignored them all and headed for a table at the side of the hall. As Hermione sat down and became comfortable, Ron ambled off to collect drinks and probably talk animatedly with a few scattered Ravenclaws about the next Quidditch match. Hermione sighed as she looked around. This party, or whatever you wanted to call it, was really just a socializing event outside of classes. Hermione had immersed herself in her 'people watching' when Draco strode over with a flamboyant air so startling that Hermione found herself gaping at him.

"Well, well. Little Mudblood has the fiery passion attitude going, huh? Who's the unlucky guy?"

"Just leave me alone, Malfoy."

"Is that any way to treat Prince Charming?" Draco was indeed dressed as a prince, complete with a cape and family crest on a long chain around his neck.

Hermione snorted. "I don't see any Prince Charming. If you do, tell him to come look me up."

"Aw," Draco held a hand to his heart, feigning a pained expression. "That hurt."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I was hoping to catch up to Potty and Weasel King to have a good old fashioned fight, or the like."

"Then why are you turned the wrong way?" Ron's voice came from behind Draco. Draco whirled around, looking mildly surprised.

Draco shrugged. "Evening Weasley. I was wondering how the Golden Trio's night is going. I take it that it's not going well."

"No, it's not, although it is not any of your business. Now, if you won't be needing anything else, I suggest you leave, Malfoy."

"It will be my pleasure, Weasel King. Make sure you don't scare the kids too badly."

Ron growled at his retreating back. "I wish I could just…"

Hermione shushed him as Dumbledore stood up. "Now, now, students. As you all know, we are hosting a special event tonight. The children from Hogsmead will be arriving soon. I suggest you all make your way to your trick-or-treating posts. Enjoy this night of frights!" Dumbledore waved them out. Hermione sighed when she reached her post. "Stuck in the dungeons again," she groaned. Soon, children started to wander through the dungeon corridor, many with parents in tow. Hermione gladly handed out her treats and laughed at the many happy children. Almost an hour into her shift, a small girl came along, dragging a familiar blond after her. She smiled at Hermione and said, "Trick-or-Treat!" Hermione chuckled as Malfoy gave her a sinister look of mock indignation.

As Hermione handed the child her candy, she whispered fervently. "Got stuck as a guide, huh? Or did this girl volunteer you for it?"

Draco glared at her and growled. The girl dragged Draco on, not noticing that he was not enjoying himself. Hermione was relieved of her post almost an hour later by Colin Creevy. She was almost out of the dungeons when she caught sight of Harry. His back was to her. As she moved closer, she realized that he was with Rane and her heart skipped a beat as she realized just why they were so close together. Her mind raced with thoughts at Harry's betrayal and insensitivity. Hermione's eyes flooded with tears as the two continued to snog, unaware of her presence.

"You jerk!" Hermione yelled. She ran past them and stopped in the entrance hall. Footsteps behind her made her turn around.

"Hey, Granger. You've got it backwards. Water quenches fire. It doesn't feed it." Draco smirked.

"Get lost, Malfoy. I don't want to fight with you right now."

"Why should-"

"Draco! Where did you go?" A young girl's voice reverberated around the hall.

"Crap!" Draco sprinted off and around a corner as the girl came up the stairs. Hermione pointed the way Draco had gone without looking at her and she ran off happily. Hermione was about to walk away when someone grabbed the crook of her arm. She wheeled.

"You! What do you want, backstabber?" Hermione hissed at Harry.

"You just want the same attention, don't you?" Harry slammed her against the wall. He kissed her with brute force. Hermione slapped him. Harry broke away, but didn't move. "How dare you?" Hermione gasped in pain as he backhanded her on the side of the face where her mask was. Her mask split in half but stayed on her face. Hermione took off running before he could hit her again.

Tears ran down her face. They blinded her and she stumbled a few times. Someone called to her. She slowed and looked up. Slytherin was standing in front of the open portrait. "Come in, Mud- Hermione."

"Th-thank you." Hermione sobbed. She sat on the couch and Gryffindor sat beside her. Slytherin shrank back into the shadows.

"Hermione, what has happened? Did something go wrong?" Gryffindor asked.

"I think that's obvious," Slytherin said.

"Please stay out of this, Salazar. Now, what happened?"

"Nothing. I just had an accident."

Slytherin snorted. "Accident? I can't believe you! That was no accident. Godric, take off her mask."

"What? NO! Please don't!" Hermione gasped.

"Nonsense! Something has to be done, girl!" Slytherin yelled.

"Hermione, please let me see behind your mask." Gryffindor whispered. Hermione slowly pulled off her mask. "Dear Lord!" Gryffindor yelped. "What happened?" A bruise was quickly forming around Hermione's original one, which had almost disappeared. It covered the entire right half of her face.

"H-Harry happened." Hermione sobbed again.

"There, there child. You can stay here for tonight. I suggest you don't go to class tomorrow."

"What? No! I have to go!"

"You will do as you are told. Salazar, inform Dumbledore she will be missing classes tomorrow." Slytherin nodded and left. "Now, get some sleep. You look dead on your feet. Use the middle door. It will lead to a bedroom with a change of clothes." Hermione left silently. She changed and climbed into bed, but not before saying her prayers.

"Alright! Here's what I'll do! That door," Gryffindor pointed, "leads to a room where you can imagine where you want to be and it puts you there, but no one can see you. When you first go in, it will show you what is happening in your first class."

"Sort of like a pensive?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, except it shows the present. Now, go, if you must."

"Thanks, I'll be out in no time." Hermione opened the door and stepped in the room. It turned into the grounds outside Hogwarts.

"All right! Everyone gather round my house." Hagrid's voice boomed. Hermione jumped. She was standing in the middle of her Care of magical Creatures class. Hagrid was standing in the door. He looked around. "Now, today I have a very special treat." A shrill note sounded above Hagrid. Fawkes came soaring out and lighted on Harry's arm. "This here is Fawkes the phoenix, Dumbledore's bird.

"The phoenix is a magnificent, swan-sized, scarlet bird with a long golden tail, beak, and talons. It nests on mountain peaks. It is found in Egypt, India, and China. The phoenix lives to an immense age as it can regenerate, bursting into flames when its body begins to fail and rising again from the ashes as a chick. The phoenix is a gentle creature that has never been known to kill and eats only herbs. Like the Diricawl, it can disappear and reappear at will. Phoenix song in magical; it is reputed to increase the courage of the pure of heart and to strike fear into the hearts of the impure. Phoenix tears have powerful healing properties." (Quoted from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander)

Hermione gazed around the class, unusually bored. Her eyes lingered on Harry. He was frowning slightly. Hermione realized he was standing beside Draco. Draco lifted his head and looked straight at Hermione. He squinted. A chill ran down Hermione's back. He blinked and looked away.

Hermione stayed in the room for most of the day. She was about to leave when she changed her mind. Her thoughts strayed to Harry and Ron. Suddenly, she was standing between them.

"Where do you think she is?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Why ask me?" Harry snapped.

"I," Ron hesitated. "I heard Malfoy talking to Parkinson. He said we're breaking up."

Harry shrugged. "He's just a git, Ron. You can't believe everything he says. Just ignore him."

"You don't care, do you? Hermione hasn't been seen all day and all you can say is, 'I don't know'?"

"Well, I don't!"

"I bet you have an idea." Ron stopped. Harry did too. "You have the map with you. I saw it in your hand. You were looking for someone. I find it hard to believe you didn't see her."

"Well, I didn't. I only saw her for a couple seconds and then, poof! She was gone."

"Where was she? Tell me!"

"Yes, Potter! Tell us!" Harry and Ron wheeled around. Draco strode up to them.

"How long have you been there?" Ron asked.

"Long enough to hear that Potter knows where his girlfriend is."

"What? Girlfriend?"

"She is not!" Harry protested.

"Oh yeah. That's right. I honestly don't blame the little Mudblood after what you did to her the other night."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't deny it. I saw everything. The walls have eyes and ears, Potter. No secret is safe." Draco's eyes darted behind Harry. His mouth fell open.

Hermione gasped as Draco's eyes locked with hers. Harry lunged at Draco. Ron stood there, not knowing what to do. Hermione was dragged from the room by Gryffindor.

"Hermione, are you alright? I couldn't find you. It took me so long." He led her to the room she had stayed in the last night. She sat on the bed in a daze. Gryffindor left silently. Hermione sat there thinking. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud voices in the common room. She crept to the door and cracked it open. Gryffindor had his back to her.

"You have gone too far, Salazar!" Gryffindor roared.

"He passed the test! He stated his name and house! He is eligible to be here!" Slytherin hissed.

"He's a Slytherin!"

"She's a Gryffindor! What's the difference?"

"What's going on?" The voice was Hufflepuff's.

"It's nothing, Helga," Salazar muttered.

"It is not! We can hear you all the way tour rooms!" Hermione recognized the next voice as Ravenclaw's.

"This dimwit has let in a Slytherin boy!" Gryffindor turned to Rowena.

"So?" Ravenclaw asked.

"So! That's all you can say? You know more about him than I do! What do you think she will say if we allow him to stay here?" Gryffindor gesticulated wildly.

"I can not throw him out. He came here for a reason."

"So did Hermione, Rowena."

"I was right." A new voice entered. "She is here."

"Where do you think you're going?" Gryffindor snapped.

"I'm going to talk to the little Mudblood."

"I do not tolerate that kind of language here."

"Understood," the student answered. He started to move toward the door of her room. Hermione gasped and closed her door. The footsteps grew quicker. Hermione searched for somewhere to hide. A door caught her eyes. She raced to it, opened it, and dove into the next room.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped. She was in a massive study. It was too dim to see. Hermione ran her fingers over dusty volumes, walking in between rows. The door opened with a creak. Hermione scrambled to get away. A light erupted from the fireplace behind her. She felt like a deer caught in headlights. Hermione ran and her pursuer gave chase. She heard him stumble a few times.

Hermione suddenly found her heart racing wildly. She was in a study. There was probably no way out except the way she had gotten in. A small patch of light was on the wall ahead of her. Hermione reached the wall and felt around. Her hand encountered cold metal. Hermione grasped the object and turned it. A door slid outwards. She slipped through it quickly but put on her brakes.

She was on a balcony. It was large. A couch, desk, reading lamp, and table were a few objects scattered around. The moon and stars were shining bright above her. She was trapped.

The door opened slowly. Some one walked onto the balcony and closed the door. He was slightly out of breath. Hermione was rooted to the spot. There was nowhere to run.

"Well, well, well, running now, are we, Granger?" a husky voice asked from a few feet behind her.

Dear children, let us not love with words or tongue but with actions and in truth.

-1 John 3:18

There you are! Please review! Thanks for all reviews! Until next time!

Teenlaunch


	3. Chapter 3

Dare You To Move: Chapter Three

By: Teenlaunch

a/n: Alright, I know this story is confusing. It will get better. If you want to know more about it, tell me to e-mail you personally in your review. The only reason I didn't answer your reviews was that I heard a rumor about punishment for answering reviews in chapters, so, ask your questions again and tell me to e-mail you about it. Thanks for all the reviews. To missbillehboyd, your guesses are nowhere close. So, here's the third installment.

**Last time: **_"Running, Granger?" a husky voice asked from a few feet behind her._

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself off the floor**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**Like today never happened**

**Today never happened before**

"Maybe," Hermione muttered. She hesitated. "How did you find me?"

"I've heard of this place and its rooms from…a reliable source. A house elf if you must know. It turns out that I saw you and your dimwitted friends didn't because of some enchantment placed on that room. No one's really sure what it does though, so don't even ask." Hermione kept her back to the Slytherin, determined to not let down her guard. "Why?" The question hung in the air for a few seconds before Hermione realized he was talking to her.

"What?"

"Why? Why are you running? I'm the only one here. You shouldn't run."

"Why not, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped.

"Am I the reason Potter keeps hitting you? I don't think so. It's that girl, Rane, isn't it?" Hermione didn't answer him. She kept her back to him. "You're jealous of her, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione shot sarcastically. "I'm so jealous of her I just feel like bawling!"

"Listen, Granger! I didn't come here because I wanted to!"

Hermione spun around. "Of course you didn't! No one would even think of being a caring human being and just come out of the goodness of their heart! I'm not worth it. All I am is a mudblood." Hermione spat venomously. She ran past him, flung open the door and ran out. Hermione stopped in a row of books. She gasped when she heard the door to the balcony open. She shrank into the shadows of the nearest alcove as he passed by.

He was holding a small black book. It turned a deep red. Hermione felt her breath catch as she realized what he was holding. It was her diary and she could practically see the words emblazoned on its front. Draco paused and frowned at the words. Hermione could read them from her spot perfectly.

Property of Hermione Granger

(1987-present)

Warning: Charms and jinxes have been placed on this book. If you somehow manage to get past them…I hope you are stout of heart for this book contains thoughts and secrets only recorded here.

"Clever, Granger."

Hermione jumped, thinking he had spotted her, but he merely took out his wand and waved it over the book. The lock clicked open. Draco walked back around the corner and back onto the balcony. Hermione raced after him, but when she reached the door, she found it locked. Hermione groaned, knowing which entries he would read. As she tried to open the door again, she repeated the words of the entries over in her head, trying to remember what information he might find before she was able to get her book back.

Aug. 10, 2004

Dear Diary,

My world is falling apart. I've known some thing was wrong for a while. As you already know from previous entries in my other diaries, my parents have been fighting for a while. Now I know why. I will not reveal why in this entry. I don't want to write it, because, that would mean I am accepting it as true. I will tell you that my world will never be the same. I'm scared someone will find out. That's another reason I won't reveal it in full force here. All I will tell you is that my father made a mistake in his earlier years.

Hermione Granger

Hermione heard a distinct growl from the other side of the door. Obviously, Draco had gotten frustrated with how blunt she had been. She heard him flip through the pages and he finally stopped at the last entry. Hermione's heart picked up its pace. He wasn't allowed to read those entries, no matter what they said.

Nov. 1, 2004

Dear Diary,

Harry crossed the line last night. If he keeps this up I will scream. He gave me another bruise, even larger than the last one. I feel so betrayed. No one else knows, of course, well, unless you count Malfoy. And he could be a problem. At least Ron and Rane don't know about Harry's backstabbing routine yet. I'm not too sure Rane needs to be here, no matter what her reason is. Now Malfoy's being really obnoxious. He knows that Harry has hit me before, but I think he knows something else is up too. He's too smart for his own good. I think he's following me as well. What is he? A stalker? Just what I need.

Hermione Granger

Hermione gasped as the door suddenly gave way and she stumbled into the room. Draco jumped and a small flash of black told Hermione he had hid her book in the couch cushions. She stormed over to him. Draco smirked at her. "Yes?"

"Give it back," she hissed.

"What, Granger? Lose something?" Draco drawled lazily. He rested his head on the back of the couch and watched her from the corner of his eye.

"If you read that…"

"Read what?"

"You know very well what."

"Do you honestly think I would touch anything you've had your grimy hands on? Please, I'm not stupid. I could get your germs all over me." Hermione's mouth fell open. She turned her back to him. She heard him shift on the couch to look at her, the wood creaking slightly under his weight. "What now, Granger?"

"It figures."

"What-"

"It figures you have to come along and torment me. Even Harry would be better. You're such a jerk, Malfoy."

The couch creaked again and Hermione tensed up. She could tell he was right behind her and maybe about to strangle her. She did the only thing she could think of. Hermione spun around, her hand raising and aiming straight toward Draco's face. Draco reacted just in time to catch her hand before she hit him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Hermione struggled for a moment. "Let go."

"No." His grip tightened so she couldn't get away from him.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!"

"Don't talk to me in that tone, low-life scum."

Hermione's expression was one of extreme hurt. "I could call you so many names right now."

"But you won't call me any of them now will you?" Draco smirked. "What makes you think you can stand up to me when you can't stand up to Potter?" Hermione turned her gaze from him. She stared at a spot some ten feet to his left. "Aw, come now, Ganger. It's not that hard to admit."

Hermione looked back at him. He back up a step involuntarily, dropping her wrist. Her eyes were filled with tears. Her eyes looked sad and lost. "You have no idea what I'm going through, Malfoy. I can't eat. I can't sleep. I can't think without something going wrong. I've done everything I can think of. I've told Harry. I've prayed. I think God might just want to leave me to wallow. He's helping, but He hasn't fixed anything. He's letting everything happen to me. Why am I telling you anyway? It's not like I expect you to know what I'm talking about."

Draco's eyes flashed. "Granger, everyone has heard of God, at least everyone in our country. Besides, you're the one doing this to yourself. God does have control, but only when you give Him everything. Obviously, you're holding something back. I will tell you something, Granger. It wasn't me who chose to come here today. God was." Draco seemed astonished by his own words.

Tears streamed silently down Hermione's face. Draco, unsure of what to do, put a shaky hand on her shoulder, not even thinking of his actions. Hermione looked up at him and jumped into his arms. She held tightly to the front of his shirt. Draco stood there and fought over his choices mentally. It was only when he noticed Slytherin's shadow out of the corner of his eye, that he hesitantly put his arms lightly on her shoulders. He relaxed slightly when Slytherin moved and was unaware that his embrace on her became slightly tighter as Hermione sobbed into his chest.

Hermione groaned softly. It had been a few weeks since she had cried so freely. She was miserable. He should never have seen her like that. Now he was following her, or so it seemed. Every time she turned around, he was behind her. It was no exception that day in Potions. Hermione doodled on her parchment. I am so bored, she wrote.

"Well, Miss Granger, I can see why. Your art is not exactly lively." Hermione jumped and looked up. Snape was glowering down at her. "Perhaps you would like to spend tomorrow afternoon in detention?"

Sniggers became apparent. "Not really, sir."

Snape pursed his lips. "Fine, but don't let it happen again, Miss Granger." He turned and walked away, leaving Hermione dazed. She turned around and saw that Draco was watching her. He smirked and looked back to his notes.

Hermione sighed slightly as she rounded the corner in the hall and sat on the steps leading to another room. She pulled out her notebook and flipped to her exam notes. After only minutes of reading, she heaved a heavy groan and laid her head on her arms. She heard footsteps just behind her, but she ignored them. The student would just pass her up anyway. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even notice that the student had stopped only a few feet from her.

"BOO!" A deep masculine voice yelled just above her. Hermione's head shot up, and she felt her skull connect with something hard. She grasped the throbbing spot and turned around to look at what she had run into. Her eyes met with a pair of stormy gray ones and she groaned again.

"Not you."

"Hey. Don't take that attitude with me. I wouldn't have stopped if I knew you would attack me." Hermione looked up and saw that Draco's mouth was bleeding. A dark red line dribbled down his chin. He sat down on a step and began to move his jaw around, making sure nothing was broken. "You've got a really hard head, Granger."

Hermione shook her head. "You should go to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix it."

"Nah, Granger. That takes all the fun out of it. For all anyone else knows, I got into a fight and this is what I got for it. Makes me sort of like a hero to the other Slytherins." He smirked, more blood leaking from his mouth in the process.

"Have it your way. It never would have happened if you hadn't been stalking me."

"Stalking you? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"Oh please, no matter where I go, you are always somewhere nearby."

"Am not. We just happen to cross paths because of classes, Know-It-All Mudblood."

"Uh-huh," Hermione sniffed, not bothered by the names. "How do you explain that you're always there right before I get in an argument with Harry and you happen to throw an insult at Harry so he gets distracted?"

"You're delusional, that's how."

"Just…just- argh!" Hermione stood and walked away from him, never looking back.

Only a few days later, Hermione was walking down another corridor, heading toward the Great Hall when someone called her name. "Hermione? Hermione?"

Hermione turned around and smiled slightly. "Hello, Rane. What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much I just…Well…" Rane looked down at her feet as they walked.

"Harry's been telling you tale's, hasn't he?"

"Maybe…He said you turned on him. He said you hate me? It isn't true, is it?"

"No! He turned on me! And why would you believe him! I don't hate you!"

"Yes you do! You avoid me. I'm just a nuisance."

"Rane, listen to me." Hermione stepped in front of her. "I don't hate you. I just…You seem to be taking my place. Harry never talks to me. He doesn't even ask me to do his homework anymore." Tears streamed down Hermione's face. "He's just pushing me away by being around you all the time, because he never pays attention top me anymore. I am not jealous, at least…at least not in the sense of girlfriend material. I just feel so-"

"Violated?"

"How'd you know?" Hermione wiped her tears away.

"My mom may be a witch, but that doesn't mean she has the most common sense. She gets drunk all the time. The things she says…It's just…It's not pleasant." Rane looked at Hermione. She gasped. "Hermione! Your face!" Hermione turned away, knowing that her makeup had run and now the bruise was visible. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I got in an argument with Harry, that's all, and he kind of…slapped me, twice. I guess you could call it a souvenir.

Rane opened her mouth, but was cut off by a loud crash. Hermione and Rane ran together up to the entrance hall. A small crowd was gathered. Hermione and Rane pushed their way to the front. They gasped.

Draco was standing over Harry. Harry lay on his back. He was clutching his stomach. Draco glared down at him, wincing because of a spreading bruise around his eye. Rane raced forward and knelt beside Harry. "You're a coward, Potter!" Draco hissed as Rane helped Harry up. "You always need someone to hide behind. First it was Dumbledore. Then it was Granger. Now it's this girl. When will you start doing things for yourself? Oh sure, you can stand up to people when you want to, or you're feeling really cocky. You used to walk straight into a trap without a care in the world! You never let anyone do things for you. Well that was then, this is now. It's time you pull yourself together, Potter! Every time you see someone killed you sink into this depression. What happened to the old, Potter? I think I liked him better. You think you've felt pain? Ha! You don't know the meaning until you take a walk in my shoes." Harry slowly stood. "Girl, don't get in over your head." Draco smirked as Rane scowled at him.

"How dare you talk to her?" Harry yelled. "And how dare you tell me about pain!" Harry whipped out his wand. Draco did the same.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled. The boys' wands flew to her hand. They looked over at her. "You two should stop before you hurt each other."

"What do you know?" Draco snapped.

"As much as you'd like me to," Hermione replied. She glared at him. He smirked.

"So, you still stand up for him? I would've thought you knew better!" Draco turned and walked away. Hermione watched him go with a slight feeling of dread. The crowd scurried away.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. "Why did you stop me? I could've sent him to the hospital wing in pieces!"

"That's exactly why, Harry! You don't need to go around blowing people up!" She faced him. "I hate to admit it, Harry, but he's right. You used to be so happy and carefree. Now, you're just a scrooge!"

"Take that back!" Harry stepped up to her.

"No." She stared at him. He turned his gaze away.

"You have turned against him, Hermione. I bet it's because of that evil Malfoy guy." Rane growled.

"That's where you've been going, isn't it?" Harry asked. "You've been meeting Malfoy!"

"I have not!" Hermione stuttered.

"You're such a liar, Hermione! That's all you've ever been. You've always kept something from me and Ron. There's always something! You just want me to believe you every time so it won't ruin your goody-goody reputation!"

"That's not true, Harry! You know it's not! I have not been meeting Malfoy!" Hermione fought back her tears.

"Tell me something then, Hermione. Why did I see you and him together on the map then? You were together on the steps to the Divination classroom. The map does not lie, remember? How do you explain that, Hermione?" Hermione didn't answer. "He's your enemy! I'm not! Why do you treat me like some rebel, like a stranger?"

"Because you are, Harry! You don't care anymore! All you care about is yourself! You're just like Malfoy was in third year! I feel like I don't know you anymore! Who are you?" Hermione glared at him through her tears. "Right now, I'm not sure who is my friend and who's my enemy."

Harry didn't answer for a moment. "I'll get back to you on those when I have an answer. Now, can I have my wand back, Hermione?" Hermione jumped and looked down at her hand. Draco's and Harry's wands were in her hand. "Sure." She gave it to him. "I'll see you later."

"Maybe," Rane muttered. Hermione left and walked slowly to the Founders' room.

I love those who love me, and those who seek me find me.

-Proverbs 9:17

Thanks for reading guys! I hope you haven't given up on me. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Teenlaunch


	4. Chapter 4

Dare You To Move: Chapter Four

By: Teenlaunch

a/n: Thanks for all the nice reviews everyone. I believe someone was very close if not dead on with an assumption about why Rane is important. But, this is not going to have a love triangle in it like many seem to believe. Anyway, any complaints, questions, or comments, just review please. Dare You To Move (just below) is courtesy of Switchfoot. Well, here's the fourth installment.

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to lift yourself off the floor**

**I dare you to move**

**I dare you to move**

**Like today never happened**

**Today never happened before**

Hermione walked onto the balcony slowly, making each step light but purposeful. Draco was sitting on the couch reading when she came out. He looked up and frowned. Hermione sat down at the other end of the couch and looked away from him. "Why do you take that?" Draco asked.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione glanced sideways at him.

"Why do you let him talk to you that way?"

"You were listening?" Hermione asked, turning to him shocked.

"I heard enough. Besides, I've heard your arguments with him before. The whole school has." Draco flipped him book closed and laid it down in front of him. "You don't need to take that from him. Besides, it only boosts his ego."

"I don't have a choice, do I? I have to take it, even if it does boost his ego. He's my best friend. What can I do? You're a Slytherin. There has to be something you can tell me to do."

"I don't know what you can do, Granger. You're the Know-It-All, not me. I do know, however, that what Potter really needs is something that will wake him up to reality, simple as that. He has to learn that when he says jump, everyone won't say 'how high?'! He's a control freak!"

"And you aren't?" Hermione snapped.

Draco shrugged. "That depends on the situation. Do you still have my wand?"

"What? Oh, yeah, here." Hermione took it from her pocket and handed it to him. "Um, I was wondering, why do you fight with Harry do much? I mean, every time I turn around, you two are going at it."

"Well, most of the time, he starts it. Usually, he just says something that sets me off. I've always been the brunt of many jokes around my house and around the school. I can't stand others poking fun at people who…don't really deserve it. He's got a big head and thinks everyone should bow down to him. I just want to deflate his ego a bit."

"That figures," Hermione sighed as she got up and walked away from him.

"What figures, Granger?" Draco asked. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Nothing!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Granger, you are so…stubborn! Just like you Gryffindors! You think you know how to solve everything and when you find you don't have an answer for something, you start taking it out on innocent bystanders!"

"Innocent?" Hermione screeched. "You are anything but innocent, Malfoy! Why am I even talking to you? This is ridiculous! I haven't had a decent conversation with you since I first laid eyes on you. Now, you're treating me…"

"Like an equal? If that's what you're thinking, you're becoming delusional. How did Potter and Weasley put up with you for so long? Have you always been so difficult?"

"Me? You're the one who's prejudiced! You're the one always flaunting your power and - and throwing out insults and beating everyone down!" Hermione whirled to face him, her face flushed.

"Shut up, Mudblood!"

Hermione's face paled. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "Don't you dare call me that again, Malfoy."

"I can call you whatever I want, Mudblood. You don't know anything about me. As for you, I don't think there's anything to know. You're really shallow. For all I know, this is just an act. You probably like getting beat up by Potter. Heck, you're probably yearning after him too."

"You don't know anything, Ferret-face! How could you possibly think anyone would like getting hit by their best friend and then start yearning after him? You're insane! I thought I could trust him." Hermione choked on her tears. "That's what figures. I thought he would be there when I needed him most, but he wasn't. Instead, I'm getting everything thrown back at me! I can't take it anymore! I told him the most harmful secret I have and he said 'oh, what about it?'. Now you're here and you don't care what happens to me either! Do you have any idea what's it's like to have a…a backstabber for a best friend? I guess that's impossible seeing as you have no friends, then again, I'm not sure I do anymore."

"Granger, you have no idea what you're talking about. I don't have friends because I don't let anyone get close to me anymore. I don't want to get attached. It sounds like you're the same. You're pushing everyone away now that there's a rift between you and Golden Boy."

"What are you saying, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, taking a step back. His eyes were flashing a hard steel color. Draco snarled at her and took a step toward her.

"You aren't the only one with problems, Granger. My life has ups and downs too. Right now, it seems both of us are in a rut."

"I don't understand. You aren't making any sense."

"Life is like a roller coaster." Hermione raised an eyebrow, surprised he knew what a roller coaster was. Draco went on, not seeming to realize what he had said. "It's full of hills. Some hills are small while some are like mountains. It's like they're impossible to get over them. Then, you realize you're missing something, and once you figure out what you need, there's no stopping you. You realize the only way to conquer those hills is by trusting in God and believing in yourself. You seem to need help in the latter. I don't think you need help in trusting in God."

"You missed something you know…Malfoy," Hermione mumbled.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Everyone needs someone to stand by them. Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on and someone," Hermione felt tears starting to run down her face again, "Someone to help them carry their load. I don't have either. At least you have your little girlfriend, Pansy."

Draco's face contorted into a look of total disbelief. "Are you insane? She'd never want to hear my problems. I would not, for that matter, ever want her to hear my problems. She's one of them." Draco muttered the last bit under his breath.

"She's one of your problems? Really?"

"Really."

"Tell me about it."

Draco opened his mouth, but seemed to think better of it. "I thought you were angry with me, not that it's unusual or that I don't like aggravating you."

Hermione shrugged, but her face darkened slightly. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I don't think so, Granger."

"Why not?"

"For one, I'm Draco Malfoy and you are a Mudblood." Hermione growled at the foul name. Draco smirked at her. "You know what, I'll make a deal with you."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously. "Go on."

"Until you tell me what's wrong with you, I won't tell you what's wrong with me."

"I hope you mean besides the fact that you're a Slytherin and a Malfoy." Draco snarled at her witty remark. Hermione smiled. "So, you're proposing a sort of contest to see which of us can last longest, am I right?"

"More or less."

"Alright. It sounds good to me, but how do I know you'll tell me?"

"You don't."

"Miss Granger," Professor Snape snapped. "Must you sleep through my class? Couldn't you have rested during Transfiguration?"

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "Um, I did sir. I'm sorry, Sir."

"I warned you, Miss Granger, and I shouldn't have given you that. I will see you Saturday night for your detention."

"But, Sir!" Hermione pleaded.

"No buts, Miss Granger. Saturday at seven sharp. Now, divide into pairs, and Miss Granger, I want you to work with Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione groaned. Draco walked over and sat down. "Awful morning to you, Granger. Shall we get started?"

"Knock it off, Malfoy. Pleasantries have never been your strong point." Draco rolled his eyes at her witty remark.

Hermione started to sort through her ingredients. Draco followed her movement out of the corner of his eye. He snapped to his senses and took the root she handed him to chop up into pieces. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye. His eyes had a glazed look to them. She shook her head and looked down at the root he was chopping. It occurred to Hermione that the knife seemed to be moving closer and closer to his hand. A split-second before Draco brought the knife down for another slice, Hermione caught his hand. He looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing, Granger?" he asked in apparent confusion.

"Stopping you from slicing off you thumb. One second more and you would have sliced something off your left hand." Hermione chided him, somewhat playfully, a small smile playing around her mouth.

"Huh?" Draco looked down at his hand saw that the knife was indeed only centimeters above his thumb. "Thanks, uh…you can let go anytime, you know."

Hermione blushed and dropped his hand. "Sorry," she whispered. Draco shrugged. Hermione gave a small 'humph' at this and went back to work.

Not even twenty minutes later, Hermione added the root Draco had been cutting. She saw Draco absentmindedly lift the bowl of crushed beetles and slowly tip it so that the contents slid precariously close to the lip of the bowl. Hermione's hand shot out in spite of herself to cup around the bowl, her hand closing over the bowl and the tips of Draco's fingers. "Wha-"

"You could have blown us into pieces, Malfoy. You can't put the powdered beetles in before the drop of salamander blood. You should know that."

"I…I didn't notice." Draco looked down.

"Please pay more attention next time." Hermione looked him over quickly. He seemed to be paler than usual. "Do you want me to finish this up?" she offered gently.

"No. That's alright. I think stirring won't take much after the last couple things are added. Do you think I am capable, Miss Know-It-All?" Draco flashed Hermione his trademark smirk.

Hermione sighed. "I honestly don't know. If you keep gazing into space like you have been, I don't think you'll be able to walk out of here."

Draco shook his head and looked at their hands. Hermione did as well. She quickly let go of the bowl. Draco's face grew smug. Hermione turned away from him to finish the potion.

When they were finally finished, Hermione started doodling absently. She quickly grew bored and started to simply watch her peers as many of them struggled with their potion, which Snape had just told them was a powerful painkiller, which would explain the many herbs they had used. Eventually, she sat back and stared at the ceiling. She jumped when a small groan came from beside her. She looked over at Draco. He was leaning back against the wall. His knees were drawn tightly to his chest and his arms were resting on his knees where his head was buried deeply into his robes. Draco was shaking slightly. He raised his head a couple inches until his forehead was resting on his clasped hands. Hermione gasped when she saw a shimmering substance roll over one of his fingers. Draco shook his head and looked up at her. "What?" he snapped.

"Nothing," Hermione murmured. She looked away. She didn't notice that Snape was watching her exchange with Draco, but she did catch Harry's eye. He frowned and, although he still wasn't on good terms with Hermione, he nodded toward Draco. She knew he couldn't pass up an opportunity to get some dirt on Draco. Hermione shrugged and turned back to her doodling.

Hermione yawned and put down her book. It was Wednesday night and she was in the Founders' study. She walked to the side of the study, where it was eerily dark and most likely not usually inhabited. She walked along for a couple minutes, watching the rows upon rows of books glide by her. She stopped walking when she heard a distinct ripping sound from just ahead of her where she could see a faint light glowing. Hermione walked down the row of books just behind the glowing light. She took out a couple books and peered anxiously through the hole she had made.

Hermione found she was looking at someone who was sitting in an armchair that was partially bathed in the light from a fire. A sudden flare threw the person's face into sharp relief and Hermione realized it was Draco. He was watching the fire lick hungrily at what remained of a letter.

Draco shook his head. "Saturday," Draco whispered to himself. "It's already time for it again, and it's Saturday." Hermione bit her lip as a tear ran down his cheek. He swiped at it and scowled. "What would Granger or Slytherin say if they caught you this torn up, Draco? You can do this. No more tears. You've put up with it this long. You can surely put up with it again."

Hermione quietly replaced the books on the shelf and left the study. When she reached the Gryffindor common room she found Ron sitting in one of the overstuffed armchairs by the fire. His face was red and there was a long gash above his eye. "Ron!" Hermione rushed over to him. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Ron groaned. "One moment Harry's looking for the Marauder's Map, next he's chucking things at me, telling him to help him find it, cause it's disappeared. I think he believes one of us took it."

"What? Why would he think that?"

"Hermione, use your head! We're the only ones that know about it. What's gotten into you?" Ron put his hand to his head where he was still bleeding. "I didn't know he liked that map so much."

There were thundering footsteps and Harry charged down the stairs. Hermione suddenly noticed that Seamus, Dean, and Neville were also downstairs, all looking very ruffled and on edge now that Harry had appeared. "Hermione!" Harry croaked. All the boys flinched and recoiled in fear. Neville let out a terrified squeak. "Where is it?"

"What? You think I have it?"

"I know you can get into the boys' dorm and you know what's missing because you have it!" Harry scowled at her.

"Harry," Ron began, "Mate-"

"Stay out of it, Ron. I know you took it, Hermione. You wanted to make sure I didn't see you with him again!"

"See me with whom?"

"The Slytherin, Hermione. The one I despise. Now, I want it back."

"What Slytherin?" Ron asked curiously.

"I was talking with Malfoy about the project we had due, Ron. Harry, I don't have it. I promise!"

"A lot of good that does me."

"I don't have it!"

"Whatever! This is ridiculous!"

"You're ridiculous, Harry."

Who among you fears the Lord and obeys the word of his servant? Let him who walks in the dark, who has no light, trust in the name of the Lord and rely on his God. -Isaiah 50:10

Thanks for reading! Any questions, comments, thoughts, or rebuttals, just review!

Teenlaunch


End file.
